Do New Directions à New York: um grande amor
by K2hudberry
Summary: Finn e Rachel vão precisar enfrentar muitos desafios depois da escola e morando na Big Apple para continuarem a viver seu grande amor.Uma fic Finchel, com Kurt,Tina, Santana, Puck, Quinn- e uma boa dose musical de U2!
1. Electrical Storm

"_**On rainy days we'd go swimming out**_

_**On rainy days swimming in the sound**_

_**On rainy days we'd go swimming out" ( U2- "Electrical Storm")**_

_**("Em dias chuvosos nós iríamos nadar lá fora**_

_**Em dias chuvosos nadando no som**_

_**Em dias chuvosos nós iríamos nadar lá fora")**_

Caía uma chuva torrencial na cidade, típica daquela época do ano em New York. Rachel cruzou os braços fortemente sobre o colo e suspirou. Fitava a chuva embaçando a vidraça e lembranças que ela gostaria de trancar bem fundo na memória surgiram com força avassaladora. Seis meses. Seis longos meses longe de Finn, dos braços dele, dos beijos dele, das carícias que só ele sabia fazer... seis meses separados, brigados.

Ela tentava ser forte, fingir para os amigos que já tinha superado tudo mas, na verdade, era só ficar sozinha como naquele momento para toda a saudade dele vir à Kurt, Tina e Santana não tivessem ido para uma boate, ou se ela tivesse ido com eles, talvez não se concentrasse tanto naquela chuva que embaralhava sua cabeça e o seu coração.

{...}

Chovia forte em Lima, Ohio.

Raios e trovões cortavam o céu e Rachel fez uma careta encolhendo-se contra o peito de Finn. O rapaz tinha ido lhe deixar em casa depois da escola e eles estavam dentro do carro dele, olhando para a chuva que não dava trégua.

- Você tem medo de chuva forte, né?- ele perguntou, meio divertido, enquanto beijava o cabelo da namorada.

- Te-tenho.- ela sussurrou.

Mais um relâmpago chispou entre as nuvens e a garota se encolheu ainda mais. Finn ficou com pena dela:

- Rach... eu posso ficar com você até seus pais chegarem...

- Sério?- ela sobressaltou-se- eu quero sim, amor.

Eles saíram correndo do carro, mas o curto trajeto dele até a entrada dos fundos da casa da garota foi o bastante para deixá-los encharcados.

Entraram na cozinha e ela foi logo buscar toalhas para os dois na lavanderia.

- Você quer uma coisinha quente?- ela perguntou enxugando o cabelo.

- Só se for você.- ele puxou-a para si, com a boca indo avidamente em direção a sua.

- Finn!- ela exclamou, para em segundos sucumbir a um delicioso amasso, ele sabia mesmo como persuadi-la.

As mãos dele estavam inquietas, e rapidamente começaram a levá-la a um delirante descompasso.

- Hum...ai...espera.- ela finalmente voltou a ter um pouco de auto-controle.- Eu vou fazer chocolate quente pra nós, ok?

Finn largou-a meio à estava simplesmente louco por ela, a cada dia mais envolvido por Rachel...apaixonado. Comprometido de alma e coração com aquela pequena morena que tinha voz de deusa e corpo de ninfa, que fazia chocolate enquanto olhava-o de rabo-de-olho, provocando-o.

-Aqui, toma a sua xícara.-ela disse com a voz lânguida.

Havia algo de diferente nela, o garoto percebeu , algo que dava apenas para sentir. Rachel, de repente, também se viu assim, com uma atitude sexy pra cima do namorado, talvez por eles estarem com as roupas molhadas pregadas no corpo e sozinhos na casa dela com os hormônios em ebuliçã entreolharam-se enquanto suas bebidas nas banquetas altas perto do balcão da cozinha, eles aproveitaram para embarcar num sutil jogo de sedução, roçando de leve pernas e braços, sorrindo, falando umas ão, mais uma vez, ele puxou Rachel para bem perto e falou roucamente, com os lábios tocando na sua pele:

- Você precisa se trocar...está toda molhada.- e começou a beijá-la no pescoço, enquanto percorria as costas dela por baixo da blusa causando arrepios eletrizantes na espinha da garota.

- Tô molhada, sim.- ela sussurrou em resposta no seu ouvido, colocando o quaterback prontamente em "estado de alerta".

Oh, Grilled Cheesus, o que era aquilo? Rachel Berry falando tão _safadamente_...? Finn foi pego de surpresa:

- É impressão minha ou você tá se insinuando mais do que o normal?

- É impressão minha ou você não tá sabendo aproveitar quando eu finalmente tô pensando em deixar você avançar nas bases do nosso namoro?

Finn levantou uma sobrancelha levemente, enquanto encarava uma Rachel muito libidinosa em seus braços:

- Isso quer dizer que tipo...nós vamos...- ele hesitava, aturdido, meio sem acreditar naquilo.

Rachel olhou-o penetrantemente. Chovia forte lá fora, era como se o mundo estivesse se desmanchando em água e só restassem eles ali.E ela se sentia tão sensível a cada toque dele, tão à vontade, tão excitada. Era isso, uma luz brilhou na sua cabeça e no seu coração: tinha chegado "a hora", estava muito claro.

- Eu te amo tanto.-ela disse com o rosto muito próximo ao dele, suas respirações cadenciadas.

- Eu também te amo. Rach...- ele passou os dedos pelas suas madeixas.- Você tá a fim? Hoje, agora?

Um sorriso, um abraço, um beijo entorpecedor: melhor resposta, impossível.

O caminho para o quarto de Rachel nunca foi tão longo, eles mal podiam caminhar sem darem vazão àquela volúpia incontrolável, beijavam-se, tocavam-se, queriam-se de um jeito que nunca nem tinham imaginado. Subiram uns degraus com dificuldade, pararam no meio da escada, ofegantes.

- Vamos subir logo...- ela gemeu baixo, sentindo Finn comprimir suas coxas, enlouquecendo-a.- A gente não pode...aqui...- gemeu de novo, ele já chegando ao meio das suas pernas.

Ele riu resolvendo a questão, colocou-a nos braços e, em dois tempos, já rompiam pelo quarto dela, atirando suas peças de roupa aleatoriamente, se beijando febrilmente, sentindo todas as vibrações flamejantes que perpassavam seus corpos.

- Você tem?...- a interrogação de Rachel parou no ar, pois ele pegou rapidamente a calça e retirou alguns pacotes de camisinha da carteira que estava no bolso de trás.

-Estava esperando meu dia de sorte.- ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta, aliás, tinha como não? Sua primeira vez seria com Finn, seu namorado, seu grande amor e um tremendo gato, por se deixava levar pelos toques dele que lhe causavam estremecimentos da mais pura paixão. Ela não sabia porquê ele tinha ficado tão inseguro quanto ao seu corpo durante a montagem de Rock Horror, há pouco mais de um ano, pois o namorado era tão lindo; nunca se sentira tão atraída por ele como naquele momento, seus dedos corriam audaciosamente pelo seu corpo talhado pelo futebol americano que a hipnotizava; assim como seus olhos desejosos que não desgrudavam dos dela um só instante, e sua boca quente e vermelha que sabia sorrir e beijá-la de forma única...

Por seu lado, Finn sentia-se em chamas; Rachel era bela e charmosa com aquele seu ar nada calculado que misturava o jeito de colegial com mulher , conferindo o que as roupas bregas dela escondiam, ele percebia que sempre tivera razão quando dizia que ela era linda: seus seio pequenos e rijos, sua cintura fina, as pernas e coxas grossas e aquele bumbum incrível eram a maior prova disso:

-Você é maravilhosa.- ele falou enquanto percorria todos os seus contornos com as mãos e os lá sabia o quanto aquilo era importante, mostrar para o quanto ela era bonita e especial, mais do que Quinn, Santana ou qualquer mulher no mundo.

Então, docemente, já tomada por um desejo desmedido, ela se posicionou o melhor que pôde e disse:

- Vem, meu amor.

Finn colocou o preservativo, "animado" em todos os sentidos:

- Eu não quero te machucar, tá bom?- ele beijou-lhe na testa, nunca desviando seu olhar, já procurando a melhor forma de penetrá-la.- Se doer...

- Vai doer, eu sei- ela riu um pouco- mas eu sei que você vai ser quero ser sua.

Ele adorava vê-la tão decidida, definitivamente.

Enquanto o céu desabava naquela tarde, o ar naquele quarto se tornava , gemidos, prazer de dar e receber carinho, Finn e Rachel se preenchiam de forma plena, forte, faziam amor com todo amor que podia existir em suas vidas.

Apenas quando foram envolvidos por uma onda que os arrastou à sensação mais enlevada que já tinham sentido, eles pararam os movimentos frenéticos, exaustos, satisfeitos: completos.

Rachel abriu os olhos que brilharam intensamente ao encontrarem os de Finn, incapaz de parar de contemplá-la:

- E aí? Você...- ele acarinhava o rosto dela.

- Adorei.- ela atalhou.- Foi lindo.

Ele sorriu orgulhoso e feliz:

- Pra mim também. Você é perfeita.

Rachel encolheu-se junto a ele, enquanto acariciava seu peito. Nunca se sentira tão feliz e realizada, _tão mulher_.

Ficaram perdidos em meio àquela doce moleza, numa preguiça onde só ouviam as respirações voltando ao normal um do outro,além dos trovões incessantes, até que Finn comentou:

- Rach, acho que você só inventou essa história de medo de chuva forte porquê não tava com coragem de dizer o que queria mesmo...

- Seu cafajeste! – ela riu, beliscando-o.- Você que se aproveitou da situação e de mim!- mais risos.

- Ah, é? Me aproveitei?- ele indagou, rolando sobre ela começando a fazer cócegas que se tornaram uma nova e incansável rodada de amassos quentímos.

{...}

Ela suspirou fundo. Aquilo tinha acontecido há dois anos. Sua primeira vez, a primeira de muitas e inesquecíveis vezes com passado, um passado ainda dolorosamente presente, que a marcara e perseguira, como ferro em brasa.

"_**You're in my mind all of the time **__**  
><strong>__**I know that's not enough**__**  
><strong>__**If the sky can crack there must be some way back **__**  
><strong>__**For love and only love" **__**( U2- "Electrical Storm")**_

_**("Você está na minha mente o tempo todo**__**  
><strong>__**Eu sei que isso não é o bastante**__**  
><strong>__**Se o céu pode rachar deve haver algum jeito de voltar**__**  
><strong>__**Para amar e só amar")**_


	2. Bad

"**If you twist and turn away**

**If you tear yourself in two again **

**If I could, yes I would**

**If I could, I would**

**Let it go**

**Surrender**

**Dislocate" ( U2- "Bad")**

("Se você se contorce e se vira

Se você se quebra em dois novamente

Se eu pudesse, sim eu o faria

Se eu pudesse, eu o faria

Deixaria isso passar

Rendido

Deslocado")

-Certo, tudo bem. Às oito, então.

-Não vai dizer que era quem eu tô achando que era...

Kurt não conseguiu evitar o comentário enquanto etrava na sala e ouvia o final da conversa da amiga ao telefone.

-Deixa eu adivinhar: Patrick Walker, acertei?

-Hum-hum.- a morena concordeou, resoluta- eu e ele vamos sair, jantar, conversar...vai ser bem divertido, agradável.

-Tá, Rachel, tá.- Kurt a interrompeu.- Se você quer se enganar, tudo bem.

Neste momento, Tina entrou no apartamento acompanhada por na mesma universidade; a primeira fazia Estilismo, e a outra, Direito. Entrarm e viram logo um clima não muito amistoso entre seus colegas de apartamento:

-Chiiiii, o que foi?- perguntou Santana, esparramando-se no sofá.- Eu já disse que não adianta se estressar, Kurt, a rachel nunca vai se vestir bem...

-Então é melhor vocês me ajudarem com o figurino hoje, porque eu tenho um encontro!- anunciou Rachel, enquanto olhava o amigo de esguelha.

Kurt fingia olhar alguma coisa no celular com bastante afinco, evitando encará a adorava demais;depois de uma convivência meio às turras no primeiro ano em que participaram do Glee Club, eles desenvolveram uma amizade sólida e verdadeira, o bastante para fazê-los irem juntos buscar seus sonhos artísticos em Nova York após a conclusão da High , se tinha algo que estava lhe tirando do sério nos últimos meses era a briga entre ela e Finn.

Ele sabia que isso era um assunto deles, mas depois de um tempo, não aguentava mais vê-la triste de um lado e ter notícias igualmente sorumbáticas do ainda se amavam, por que tinham que bancar os teimosos?

Patrick, o tal garoto com quem ela iria sair, também era seu colega do curso de Artes dramá um doce, simpático, bonito, talentoso, mas é claro que o seu meio-irmão vinha em primeiro lugar.

-É com aquele Patrick?- indagou Tina.

-É. Ele insistiu tanto, sabe?

-Que ótimo que você finalmente esteja tirando o luto pelo fim do seu namoro com o Frankenteen.Já não era sem tempo.- Santana aprumou-se no sofá.- Tenho umas sandálias e um vestido que, com boa vontade, podem até te cair bem.

-E eu posso te maquiar!- comemorou a menina asiática.

-Bom, então eu vou tomar um banho e depois vocês começam a sessão de intervenção fashion em mim.-disse Rachel, passando por Kurt sem se deter na cara dele de quem não estava concordando nada com aquilo.

Tina esperou a amiga entrar no banheiro para falar com ele:

-Não adianta ficar assim.A gente sabe que você está desse jeito por causa do Finn, mas, se ela quer seguir adiante com quem quer que seja, temos que apoiá-la.

-A nossa aprendiz de Vivienne Westwood aqui tá certa: se a hobbit enfim descartou o Tropeço, não cabe a nós julgar se é bom ou não.A vida é dela.- emendou Santana.

Kurt bufou, um gesto de rendição, foi para o seu quarto.

{...}

Finn não conseguia se concentrar. Por mais que tentasse, que tivesse prova no dia seguinte, sua vontade de estudar era arrumando as coisas de qualquer jeito, pôs a mochila nas costas e saiu da passar em alguma lanchonete do campus, comprar um refrigerante e um sanduíche de rosbife e depois seguir para o seu apartamento, que ficava no prédio de alojamentos da universidade, mas teve seus planos adiados pela presença sorridente de Victoria Stewart, sua colega de curso, no corredor.

-Oi, Finn! Estudando muito para a prova do Marshall?

- Tentando bravamente.

-Tô com medo dessa prova.

-Ah, que é isso! Você é a melhor aluna da sala, vai tirar letra; eu é que preciso atrás.

Victoria ia caminhando ao seu alta,tinha quase um metro e oitenta de altura, magra, cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados, olhos verdes, e era realmente uma ótima aluna.

-Bom, se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar.

Finn sorriu que eram calouros tinha que se desvencilhar das investidas da colega, tarefa nada fácil:

-Valeu, mas eu posso me virar sozinho.- ele agradeceu, apressando o passo.- Até amanhã.

Qualquer um na sua situação não dispensaria esta era a garota mais desejada pelos caras do Jornalismo, e jogava charme para ele desde que se colega de quarto, Nathan Parker, dizia que Finn só podia ser louco de afastá-la dele, mas não. Havia alguém, a baixinha morena com pele cor de canela e voz de diva que dominava seu mundo desde a época da escola: havia Rachel Berry na sua vida.

Mesmo estando brigados há meses, não tinha um dia em que ele não pensasse , de alguma forma, era por sua causa: Finn sabia que não estaria cursando Jornalismo na Universidade de Ohio, mesmo tendo ganho uma bolsa pelo time de futebol, se não fosse por influência dela.E Jornalismo, logo! Se não fosse Rachel tê-lo obrigado a ler exaustivamente durante o último ano de escola, ele nunca descobriria que tinha alguma capacidade de estar por ela que ele estudava, se esforç é que Rachel ainda queria saber disso.

{...}

-Você foi campeã nacional da competição de corais?- perguntou Patrick.

-Sério! Eu fui bi-campeã das Seletivas e campeã das Regionais e das Nacionais.- falar dos seus áureos tempos de New Directions parecia dissolver um pouco a tensão que Rachel sentia.

Não que Patrick fosse má companhia, mas aquele processo de "sair do luto", como dissera Santana, não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, o que ele reparou:

-Estou feliz que você esteja à vontade comigo.

Ela sorriu timidamente, sem saber bem o que dizer.

{...}

Finn entrou no seu apartamento pensando em Rachel, na prova do dia seguinte e na insistência de Victoria quando Nathan disse:

-Sua mãe e seu irmão ligaram pra você.

O rapaz já suspeitava sobre o quê sua mãe queria com ele, mas ficou curioso sobre Kurt:

-Eu recebi o recado de que você me ligou...

-Bom, era pra saber se você vai para a festa de aniversário de casamento dos nossos pais.

-Eu ainda não que era sobre isso até que minha mãe também tinha me ligado.

Silêncio.

-Kurt...- Finn hesitou um pouco- e a Rachel?

-Ela saiu.

-Com as meninas?

-Não. Com um colega da faculdade.

-_Um..._colega?

A conversa durou mais um pouco, só que Finn não conseguia parar de pensar no que Kurt lhe tinha saído com um colega. "Será que ele é um protótipo de Jesse St. James?", pensou, e depois ficou com mais raiva ainda por ter que ir verificar no dicionário se estava certo sobre o emprego da palavra "protótipo". Detestava não ter um léxico mais vasto disponível no cérebro numa hora dessas.

Deitou-se após algum tempo.Não conseguia parar de pensar na ex, em como tudo tinha degringolado com ela, no quanto a deixara magoada.E, no dia seguinte, ele foi mal na prova.


	3. With or without you

"**See the stone set in your eyes**

**See the thorn twist in your side**

**I wait for you**

**Sleight of hand and twist of fate**

**On a bed of nails she makes me wait**

**And I wait without you"("With or without you"- U2)**

"**Vejo a pedra jogada em seus olhos, vejo as coisas retorcidas no seu lado/Eu espero por você/ Golpe de mão e desvio de destino**

**Em uma cama de espinhos ela me faz esperar**

**E eu espero... .sem você"**

Carole e Burt dariam uma comemoração pelo seus quatro anos de casamento e aproveitariam para receber os filhos, que entrariam de férias da faculdade, e alguns amigos da família.

Era justamente isso que afligia ir à Lima visitar a mãe e o padrasto, rever Kurt, tocar e conversar um pouco com Puck, que ainda morava lá, mas, da última vez que fez isso, seu namoro com Rachel foi para os ares.

Antes do início do semestre,ele tinha ido para lá. Ele entrara de férias e todos os garotos do Glee Club ( exceto Kurt), acabaram se reunindo para relembrar os velhos que Puck estava tocando em alguns bares, Finn, Mike ( que estava trabalhando numa companhia de dança com Brittany), Artie ( que estava estudando Engenharia Mecânica em Harvard) e Sam ( que tinha se mudado de cidade e estava trabalhando num pequeno negócio com o pai), foram junto com ele, tocar e cantar. Foi divertido, mas em algum momento as coisas saíram do demais,perderam a noção do tempo e de "fidelidade", no seu caso.

Finn acordou com a pior ressaca que já sentira na os olhos várias vezes, tentando adaptar os olhos à em volta: estava num quarto estranho, com uma loira estranha e um estranha sensação de que tinha se -se rapidamente, conferindo o estado deplorável dos amigos na sala. Seu celular tocou e havia nada menos que trinta chamadas não atendidas de Rachel.A estranha sensação de que tinha se ferrado voltou com força total, porque ela nunca lhe ligaria daquela forma se estivesse em Nova York, só se estivesse em...Lima.

Quando chegou em casa, o estrago já estava feito: sua mãe chorava achando que algo ruim tinha lhe acontecido, Burt e Kurt tentavam acalmá-la e Rachel estava com uma expressão assassina no rosto quando pôs os ohos nele e viu o quão chapado ele ainda parecia estar.

Finn passou batido por todos, subiu a escada rapidamente e foi tomar um saiu do banheiro, deparou-se com a judia sentada na sua cama, chorando ( e ele detestava vê-la chorar):

-Rach, eu posso explicar...-ele se adiantou.

-EXPLICAR? Não tem nada que ser explicado aqui, você foi para a farra, deixou sua mãe desesperada sem notícias suas pensando no pior e me traiu!

Rachel tinha os olhos vermelhos e tremia de raiva:

-Como?...-ele balbuciou.

-Como eu "adivinhei" que você dormiu com outra?-ela atalhou, mordaz- Esse cheiro de perfume barato, essas manchas de batom na sua blusa, esses chupões no seu pescoço são marcas de quê, de carinho dos meninos, do Sam, Noah, Mike e Artie?CLARO QUE NÃO! EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA, FINN HUDSON!- ela agora se debatia contra ele, que tinha tentado se aproximar dela.

-Você não me avisou que vinha pra cá!

-Ah, então quer dizer que se eu tivesse avisado, você teria tido tempo de esconder melhor sua escapadinha?

-Não, eu não...

-Você me enganou, Finn!- ela estava louca da vida.- Eu vim para cá para te fazer uma surpresa...tava morrendo de saudades...e você me trai com uma piranha qualquer numa noite de bebedeira? Onde está o seu respeito por mim?

Ela .

ção consigo próprio. Vergonha.

Finn nunca sentira todas essas coisas em doses tão cavalares.

-Eu já disse que posso te explicar, Rachel, eu bebi demais, fiz besteira...

Ela interrompeu-o, impaciente,e ainda chorando descontroladamente, disse:

-ACABOU.

O ex-quaterback não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra, nenhuma ação, era como se um buraco negro o tivesse sugado. As palavras da garota reverberavam pelo seu quarto: "ACABOU".

Ele ainda colocou um calção e foi atrás ás, correr atrás dela foi a única coisa que ele fez durante semanas. Depois, sem retorno nenhum, resignou-se a ter notícias delas vindas de Kurt, e agora, aquela nova: seu irmão dizendo que ela estava saindo com um carinha da faculdade.

Não que Finn achasse que sua culpa diminuíra com o passar do tempo, ele tinha total responsabilidade naquilo tudo, mas, se Rachel estava mesmo "continuando a vida dela", era isso o que ele tinha que fazer também.

-Oi, Finn!- cumprimentou Victoria, sentando-se ao seu lado no refeitório.-Algum plano para as férias?

-É, vou viajar pra casa dos meus pais em Lima.- então, ele teve uma ideia, a que ele achava mais interessante naquele seu atual momento.-E você, Vicky, vai fazer o quê?

A garota pareceu ficar mais vermelha que o seu cabelo:

-Eu...bom... vou visitar alguns parentes na Irlanda, mas...

-Você não gostaria de ir à festa de casamento da minha mãe e do meu padrasto comigo?- ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, sedutor.

Definitivamente vermelha, Victoria respondeu:

-Eu ia adorar!

{...}

Rachel repetia para si mesma, como um mantra, que só estava indo para Lima porque Carole a convidara, Kurt insistira muito e seus pais não admitiriam que ela entrasse de férias e não fosse visitá-los."Carole...Kurt...meus pais...ELE NÃO". Mas Santana tinha que fazer troça dela quando a viu arrumar sua bagagem:

-Dá lembranças minhas ao Finessa,ok?

-Eu não vou...

-Ah, corta essa, pequena pô você saiu com o tal do Walker, eu até achei que estava curada, mas indo para Lima, eu aposto que você vai ter uma recaída, principalmente se ele mostrar aqueles mamilos estranhos que ele tem...

-CALA A BOCA, SANTANA!- Rachel esbravejou, fazendo a colega sair do quarto às gargalhadas, com seu intuito de aporrinhar o saco dela cumprido com louvor.

Ela parou, quieta, ainda pensando em xingar a latina, mas depois reparando no que ela havia falado: se Rachel iria à festa de Carole e Burt, então ela veria Finn de novo, e isso era inevitável."Saco!", exclamou, fechando a mala.

Voltar para Lima, mesmo de férias, abria estranhas passagens secretas de sentimentos dentro da garota. Ela morria de saudade dos pais, de Will Schuester, seu eterno mestre do Glee Club, de seus amigos que, exceto Puck, não moravam mais lá... ela sempre pensou que quando fosse para New York, nem lembraria daquela cidadezinha do interior de Ohio, mas agora via o quanto estava enganada. A viagem foi tranquila, Kurt contente por ela ter ido, eles cantando e conversando...

Assim que chegaram foram para as casas dos seus pais,matar as saudades.A festa seria no dia seguinte.

-Nem parece que já faz quatro anos!- exclamoiu Burt, enquanto abraçava a mulher.

-E eu até cantei "Sway" pra dança de vocês.- disse Will Schuester, que estava acompanhado da sua mulher, a orientadora da escola, Emma, e seu filhinho Phillip.

Finn apresentava Victoria para algumas pessoas, mas para ele era chato ficar explicando todo tempo que "não, eles não estavam namorando".

-AH, TÁ.- desdenhou Puck, quando Finn, pela enésima vez, dizia nunca ter sequer beijado aquela garota.

-Sério! Ela é só minha amiga.

Eles conversavam enquanto a observavam falando algumas coisas sobre a sua árvore genealógica irlandesa para umas amigas da mãe de Finn.

-Olha, eu sei que já peguei as suas namoradas, mas dessa vez, você não vai ficar bravo se eu quiser mostrar o Puckzilla pra ela não, né?

Finn estreitou os olhos para a tosqueira do amigo quando a porta abriu.

"Rachel".

"Finn".

Seus olhos se cruzaram como se atraídos por um imã, instataneamente.

Ela estava muito bonita e natural com um vestido rosa, não muito curto, num estilo romântico que tanto ela gostava.

-Oi, Noah!- ela abraçou o amigo.

-Minha judiazinha gostosa!- Puck a abraçou também retirando-a facilmente do chão.

-Oi.

-Oi.

Ásperos, distantes e frios, mas por dentro, ardendo e palpitando de emoção.

**#K2: Galera, reviews, please... gente, tá dando um probleminha na postagem da fic, algumas palavras não estão saindo (OH, Grilled Cheesus), então, paciência com os errinhos e enjoy!**


	4. One

"**One love, one blood**

**One life you got to do what you should.**

**One life with each other: sisters, brothers.**

**One life, but we're not the same." ("One"- U2)**

"**Um amor, um sangue**

**Uma vida você teve para fazer o quê deveria.**

**Uma vida com um ao outro: Irmãs, irmãos**

**Uma vida, mas não somos iguais"**

-Nossa, eu estva ali falando com as amigas da sua mãe, elas são tão simpáticas, Finn.- Victoria chegou falando, sem ter a mínima noção do entrave silencioso envolvendo ele e Rachel.

Rachel encarou-a de cima a era ela? Onde era o desfile?

-Ahn...Rachel Berry...Victoria Stewart.- Finn fez as apresentações.

-Prazer.- sorriu a ruiva.

Rachel simplesmente apertou a mão dela, sem conseguir dizer nada.

-Você...- victoria franziu o cenho, colocando o braço no ombro de Finn ( como ela era alta!, Rachel se irritava).- Você é a ex dele?

Puck, que assistia ao espetáculo de camarote, fez um barulho de quem estava se divertindo bastante com a cara do estava meio desorientado e zonzo desde que vira sua antiga namorada, mas apertou o braço em torno da cintura da ruiva e respondeu:

-É ela sim.

Rachel chegou a sentir os olhos formigarem, mas levantou o queixo e disse:

-Dá licença.

Agora o formigamento nos olhos se transformava em grossas lágrimas."Como ele?...".

Rachel estava triste, confusa e, não queria admitir, mas não tinha jeito: amava tanto Finn que estava dilacerada só de vê-lo passando o braço em volta daquela ruiva alta, gostosa e que sorria à indo em direção ao quintal, isolar-se da festa, para tentar se acalmar. Sentou-se num balançador velho que havia ali, herança dos tempos da mãe de Kurt naquela casa. Ela e Finn já tinham tido tão bons momentos naquele lugar... respirou fundo, ordenando a si mesma, pelo menos uma vez na vida, parar de ser tão dramática e chorona. Adoraria adentrar de novo aquela sala com um ar superior, mostrar para ele que não se importava se ele estava namorando aquela tal de Victoria e rir, se divertir, beber.

Um barulho vindo da lavanderia da casa, alguns metros atrás dela, despertou-a daqueles ficou quieta, escutando som de água :

-Rachel?

Ela se recusou a virar-se, pois conhecia perfeitamente aquela voz:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Finn perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado; o balanço rangeu, ele era grande demais e ocupou o espaço todo.

Ela finalmente olhou para ele e reparou:

-Por que está sem blusa? - e virou o rosto para o lado, pois era meio torturante ver tão de perto o tórax definido dele.

-Caiu vinho mãe queria vir tirar a mancha, mas eu disse que eu mesmo podia fazer isso, afinal de contas, a festa é dela e do Burt.

-E por que a sua namorada não veio fazer isso? Você é péssimo em lavar roupa, Finn, podia pôr a peça a perder. - ela retrucou malvadamente.

-Ela não é minha namorada.Só uma amiga da faculdade. - ele revelou depois de um minuto.

Rachel balançou a cabeça:

-E, desde quando, você traz _amigas_ para as festas da sua família?

-Desde quando eu acho que você tá namorando um colega seu da faculdade também. - ele retorquiu, rendendo-se.

A garota encarou-o com uma expressão raivosa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo:

-Eu não...por que você...- então ela parou um instante e falou baixinho - Ah. Kurt.

-É, foi ele que me disse que você tava saindo com um cara.- e Finn fechou a cara.

-Eu só saí com o Patrick uma vez, e não rolou nada.- ela disse, por fim.

Ficaram algum tempo ali, na penumbra, tentando reorganizar sentimentos e pensamentos. Há meses não ficavam tão próximos.

-Eu quero voltar, Rachel. – a voz de Finn soou rouca e grave, com uma inflexão decidida.

A jovem judia mirou os olhos repentinamente lacrimejantes de novo nele:

-Você me magoou.- ela murmurou.

-Foi uma loucura, Rach. Uma noite inconsequente de bebedeira e farra, caras de vinte e poucos anos fazem isso, sabia?- ele explicou, exasperado. – Eu nem me lembro do que aconteceu exatamente. Você tem que acreditar em mim, eu amo você de um jeito absurdo, não parei de pensar em você um só instante...

Em um segundo, a distância que havia entre eles tornou-se nada, pois a boca da garota passou a ocupar a dele com um beijo incrível, veemente, as suas línguas loucas de saudade uma da outra, prescrutando-se, submetendo-se. As mãos dela torneavam a nuca, o pescoço, os ombros do rapaz; nessa altura, ela que já tinha ido parar no seu colo, tinha o corpo apertado contra o dele, Finn latejando de paixão e desejo. Então, quando finalmente desgrudaram um pouco os lábios, precisando respirar melhor, seus olhos, pela segunda vez naquela noite, se cruzaram profundamente. E brilhavam:

-Eu não quero te deixar nunca mais. - ela confessou, ofegante. – É muito cruel essa abstinência de você.

-Eu que o diga...- ele completou, extasiado por ter de novo sua diva em seus braços.

Havia muito desejo acumulado ( seis meses não brincam!), e eles precisaram de uma força de vontade heróica para não colocarem o velho balançador do quintal dos Hummel-Hudson abaixo.

Lavanderia. "Minha nossa, quando essa festa termina pra gente ir pro meu quarto sem ninguém nos ver?", pensava Finn, tentando não morrer de prazer ali mesmo, enquanto Rachel passeava suas mãos pelo seu membro rígido. Ele grunhiu...a boca dela lá...ele abafou mais um gemido, definitivamente entrando no mais delicioso colapso.

Porão. "Finn, você...ai...", Rachel nem conseguia completar uma frase sem ser engolfada por uma sensação de total e inebriante descontrole, ele brincava com os lábios em seus seios, suas mãos trabalhando com carinho e vontade na sua parte mais sensível.

Finalmente, quarto. Uma, duas, várias vezes, de vários jeitos diferentes. Gritos do mais puro deleite ecoando madrugada afora, estavam quase febris e inconscientes de voluptuosidade. Neste momento, eles eram um só.

{...}

Ele acordou e ficou contemplando a silhueta ainda adormecida de Rachel, com os braços e pernas formando ângulos despreocupados e sensuais em meio aos seus lençóis. Que coisa louca era aquela que sempre os trazia de volta um para o outro, por mais que tentassem se afastar? Amor, essa era a única explicação, como é que se diz, ele quebrou a cabeça, "plausível". Sempre tinha sido amor, desde quando ele a beijou no auditório pela primeira vez e saiu correndo confuso e, principalmente, excitado. Quando ela o beijou na escada da escola antes da primeira vez deles nas Regionais, e depois quando cantaram "Faithfully". Era isso, amor, para sempre, fielmente.

-Faz tempo que você acordou? – ela indagou, espreguiçando-se.

-Não, não muito.

Ela a trouxe para si, e depois ficou apreciando cada detalhe dela, seu jeitinho manhoso naqueles momentos de ternura e calma, substituindo o ar sempre muito responsável e certinho que ela reservava para o dia a dia:

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo.- ela respondeu, beijando-lhe lentamente, seus corpos de novo entrando num saboroso compasso.

-Sabe, eu...- ele iniciou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dela. - Eu quero morar em New York. Não podemos mais ficar tão longe um do outro.

Rachel piscou os olhos, maravilhada:

-Sério? Mas, e a faculdade?

- Transfiro. Faço qualquer coisa. Só não posso mais ficar sem você por perto.- ele sorriu.


	5. City of Blinding Lights

"**Oh you look so beautiful tonight**

**In the city of blinding lights'' ("City of blinding lights"-U2)**

"**Oh, você está tão linda esta noite**

**Na cidade das luzes ofuscantes"**

-Bem que a Santana me disse que, quando eu visse os seus mamilos, não ia aguentar e teria uma recaída.- Rachel comentou, rindo.

-Quê?- Finn perguntou atônito, virando-se para a namorada.

Eles estavam no apartamento que ele acabara de alugar em New York.

Ficava num prédio antigo e simples, no centro da cidade. Era um imóvel pequeno, para o qual Rachel fez uma certa cara de desconfiança ao avaliar suas paredes com tinta descascando e alguns bolores de mofo no forro do teto, mas Finn já estava se dando por satisfeito: ela não moraria lá, e, só para ele, contanto que estivesse limpo, estava ótimo; não tinha ainda condições financeiras de bancar algo melhor.

Mesmo assim, ela estava tomando conta de tudo, e Finn não era nem louco de impedi-la, óbvio. Naquele momento, ele estava fixando na parede um papel decorativo que _ela_ tinha comprado para melhorar a "cara do ambiente", enquanto _ela_ polia a cozinha.

-Então, quer dizer que a Santana previu o nosso futuro? Eu estava sem blusa quando a gente reatou no balanço, lembra?

Rachel sorriu:

- É... do jeito louco dela, acho que previu, sim.- e pegou de novo a flanela para continuar a limpar a cozinha, mas Finn veio por trás e a abraçou. A garota estremeceu ao sentir a respiração doce e quente do namorado no seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos apertavam sua cintura.

- Você tem certeza de que fez a coisa certa, Finn? Vir para cá, mudar de faculdade?- ela perguntou baixinho, unindo suas mãos as dele.

- Claro que tenho. Na verdade, era só uma questão de tempo eu vir para New York, só adiantei as coisas.- então, Finn virou-a para si, de forma que os dois se olhassem firmemente.- Eu estou aqui por você, Rachel.

Ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua:

- E se...- ela desviou o olhar, confusa de repente.

Era a insegurança, a maldita da insegurança que fazia Rachel sentir-se mal mesmo que estivesse em seus planos ser a mais nova diva da Broadway.

- " E se..." ?- ele pegou seu queixo com carinho.- Nós vamos ficar juntos, Rach. Para sempre.

Rachel esboçou um sorriso, os olhos voltando a brilhar. Mesmo namorando há tanto tempo com ele, mesmo depois de tantas declarações de amor, de terem reatado com direito à uma tórrida e inesquecível noite de sexo, mesmo assim, de vez em quando, batia aquela sensação chata e idiota nela.

-Você tá certo, é só uma bobagem minha.

Finn sorriu daquele seu jeito meio torto e sexy com o canto dos lábios e aproximou-os dos de Rachel. Ela abriu os seus com ternura, deixando que agradavelmente os movimentos de suas bocas permitissem suas línguas tocarem-se e sentirem-se, úmidas e desejosas.

As mãos dele, que pousavam na cintura dela, passaram a deslizar pelas suas costas; desceram um pouco mais, apertando sua bunda. Ela sorriu em meio ao beijo, e puxou-o mais para junto de si, ambos aprovando as atitudes saidinhas um do outro.

- Que tal se a gente estreasse meu colchão novo? - ele indagou sacana, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha da garota.

- Eu acharia incrível.- ela ronronou em resposta.

{...}

Finn e Rachel estavam na mesma sintonia de corpo e alma. Sem nenhuma pressa, já no quarto, ele tirou a blusa dela, deliciando-se com o gosto da pele morena da namorada ao beijá-la no pescoço e no colo. Extasiada, ela mesma tirou seu sutiã. Finn contemplou seus seios com paixão, e passou a acariciá-los com as mãos e a boca, deixando-a cada vez mais louca; ele sabia que ela entraria em transe com aquilo, e adorava senti-la derreter-se em banho-maria nos seus braços. As suas mãos, delicadamente, retiraram a sua saia, e encontraram de vez a forma de lhe torturar mais lenta e sensualmente ainda, quando ela suspirou pesamente contra a parede ao sinti-lo tocar com toda a perícia dos seus dedos na sua intimidade excitada.

-Finn...- ela gemeu o nome dele roucamente, sentindo o mundo material se dissolver ao seu redor.

Ele sorriu ao perceber o quanto ela já estava pegando fogo; tirou então sua blusa e, desta vez, deixou-a tomar as rédeas do jogo. Rachel beijava-o e arranhava-o como uma gata no sua calça e começou a tocar a sua ereção com uma expressão de doce vingança nos olhos cor de chocolate ao leite:

- Eu também quero te enlouquecer aos pouquinhos.- ela sentia em suas mãos que só um tom de voz mais manhoso já estava levando seu namorado a um imenso prazer.

-Como quiser.- ele respondeu à provocação, delirando.

Rachel se roçava nele, provocava-o com os lábios, incitava-o com gemidos, e, como se flutuassem, viu-se deitada já no colchão com Finn sobre ela.

-Você é fantástica.Só você faz eu me sentir assim, Rachel.- ele murmurou sério, encarando-a profundamente.- E isso não é só tesão. É amor.

Então, deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fô, como se descargar elétricas os perpassasse, suas línguas se entrelaçavam sofregamente, assim como seus corpos. Ela sentiu-se arrebatada pelo maior desejo dessa vida quando Finn a penetrou com vontade, indo fundo, fazendo a garota ir além, gritar, agarrar-se a ele como sua única tábua de salvação. Finn não queria só satisfazer seu corpo; queria, através de suas investidas, saciar a alma de Rachel e acabar com as sua inseguranççaram a gemer e a movimentar-se na mesma cadência profunda e inebriante, sempre beijando-se, tocando-se, até que ela agarrou a nuca do garoto, cravando seus dedos nela, berrando seu nome com ardor, seguida pelo gozo dele invadindo-a satisfatoriamente, ambos perdidos em meio aos seus maravilhosos orgasmos.

Exaustos, suados e exalando alegria por todos os poros, eles se deixaram ficar ali sobre o colchão (agora, devidamente "estreado"), nus, abraçados, enquanto suas respirações e batimentos cardíacos voltavam ao normal.

-Pensando em quê?- ela perguntou ao vê-lo distante, algum tempo depois.

Finn respondeu:

- Que eu não aguentaria te ver com outro cara.- ele confessou, beijando seus cabelos.- Na verdade, nunca consegui.

- E eu quase morri quando te vi com aquela tal de Victoria lá em Lima.- ela se aninhou mais ainda junto a ele, como se só o pensamento daquela sua possível rival pudesse afastá-los.

-A gente ainda vai ser muito feliz nesta cidade, Rachel. Você vai ser uma grande estrela como a Barbra.- ela deu um beijinho no peito dele.- e eu vou conseguir trabalhar falando de música. Vamos virar gente grande. E casar.

Ela endireitou o corpo:

- Casar?- Rachel repetiu devagar.

- Isso. E ter, pelo menos, uns quatro filhos.

Rachel riu, encantada:

-Só quatro?

Finn retribuiu o sorriso e eles ficaram longos segundos em silenciosa felicidade. Lá fora, New York era o mundo; mas, naquele pequeno apartamento, eles eram o mundo um do outro.

**#K2: Gente, ao escrever isto, me lembrei deste pequeno poema do meu amado Carlos Drummond de Andrade: ****O mundo é grande****  
>"O mundo é grande e cabe<br>nesta janela sobre o mar.  
>O mar é grande e cabe<br>na cama e no colchão de amar.  
>O amor é grande e cabe<br>no breve espaço de beijar."**


	6. Misterious ways

"One day you'll look back, and you'll see

Where you were held now by this love.

While you could stand there,

You could move on this moment

Follow this feeling." (U2- Mysterious Ways)

"Um dia você vai olhar pra trás, E você vai ver

Onde você estava preso por este amor

Enquanto você pôde estar lá

Você pôde se mover neste momento,

Siga este sentimento."

Santana havia colocado para tocar seu disco preferido: "Amy Winehouse: the greatest hits".

Ela nunca tinha se conformado com a morte da sua diva, e cantava a plenos pulmões fazendo caras e bocas na sala aquela que considerava a música que lhe caía como uma luva, "You know that I'm no good".

- Animada, hein?- comentou Kurt antes de ir conversar com Mercedes pelo Skype no quarto da latina e de Tina, porque no quarto que ele dividia com Rachel, ela e seu irmão estavam na maior, digamos, _pegação_, e ele não queria bancar o "segura vela".

De fato, se estivesse lá, Kurt realmente ficaria sobrando ou tentando apagar o incêndio entre o Finchel:

- Hummm...Rach.- um Finn completamente vermelho de prazer sucumbia aos encantos da sua namorada. A garota o beijava lascivamente enquanto dava uma "atenção especial" com suas mãos à parte mais latente do rapaz naquele momento.

- O que foi, _my sweet _? – ela perguntou inocente e malévola ao mesmo tempo no seu ouvido. Podia ter só um pouco mais de um metro e meio de altura, enquanto ele, quase dois, mas, ali, no seu colo, beijando-o e o acariciando exatamente do jeito que ele ficava doido, quem dava as cartas era ela. – Quer que eu pare?

-NÃO! – exclamou Finn ofegante, apertando bem o corpo da artista contra o seu.- Pode continuar...principalmente porque agora eu vou me calar para usar minha boca em algo mais interessante. - dizendo isso, mirou com desejo o pescoço dela.

Enquanto isso, Tina estava desenhando furiosamente. Espalhara várias folhas, canetas e lápis sobre a mesa e ligava desesperadamente para várias pessoas. Então, tomada pelo estresse, afundou o rosto no meio das mãos e fechou os olhos.

Ao seu redor, os barulhos de Santana cantando, Kurt rindo conversando com Mercedes pelo computador e os gemidos indiscretos de Finn e Rachel no seu amasso a estavam deixando louca.

Nunca se sentira tão cansada como naquele instante. Estava há semanas elaborando uma coleção para um trabalho da faculdade, que deveria ser apresentada num desfile. O problema é que não tinha um modelo que desfilasse com as suas criações, e ela já não sabia o que fazer e nem a mais quem recorrer.

- Você não está nada bem, Tina.- comentou Santana na hora do jantar.

- É mesmo...é a facul, Tina?- perguntou Finn, solícito.

- Bom, eu preciso de um modelo para desfilar com a minha coleção, mas não sei quem poderia fazer isso, porque já é depois de amanhã e eu ainda não arranjei ninguém.

Kurt fez uma expressão enigmática:

- Espera, você está precisando de alguém alto e bonito para desfilar?

Tina encarou-o como se ele tivesse apenas redundado no óbvio sem ajudá-la em nada.

-Ué, ela tá na sua frente!- Kurt sorriu apontando tranquilamente para Finn.

-EU? - o ex-quaterback se engasgou.

-ELE? – berraram Rachel, Tina e Santana em uníssono.

- Ei, isso seria...GENIAL! – exclamou a asiática- Finn, quebra esse galho pra mim, por favor!

- Não, gente, eu nunca... ah, qual é...

{...}

Gente estranha, roupas esquisitas e uma sensação de rídiculo misturada a uma timidez que nunca tinha tido tão avassaladoramente na vida: Finn Hudson era um tremendo peixe fora d'água no backstage do desfile na faculdade de Tina, mas já tinha topado ajudá-la e agora não podia voltar atrás com a sua palavra.

- Olha, Finn, você basicamente só precisa entrar na passarela, olhar firme para frente e pronto. - aconselhava a amiga estilista.

-Ok.- ele respondeu sentindo a garganta seca.

Quando ele pisou na passarela, sua "torcida organizada" era só empolgação: Rachel, Kurt e Santana bateram palmas e assoviaram efusivamente. Isso o deixou mais seguro, e o medo de estar pagando mico sumiu aos poucos; no final, fez até um gracejo para a namorada, que sentiu sobre ela alguns olhares de inveja vindos da plateia, mas não ligou, apenas estava toda boba e contente.

- Você não é modelo profissional, é ?- uma voz feminina surgiu atrás de Finn nos bastidores, assustando-o. Ele estava sem blusa e tentou colocar a sua underwear rapidamente.

- Não, não sou.- ele conseguiu dizer.

- Percebi.- a mulher o olhava de alto a baixo de uma forma direta e clínica, fazendo-o sentir-se como se estivesse passando por um exame de raio-x.

- Meu nome é Katherine Stonewood, prazer.

Finn apertou a mão dela.

Ela era alta, bonita como uma ex-modelo, Finn imaginou, e com certeza, elegante, pelo menos de um jeito que Kurt aprovaria.

- Você é muito bonito. Alto, com porte atlético, saudável, um rosto fotogênico que mistura doçura e masculinidade e um sorrisinho bastante charmoso.- ela discorreu.

Finn sentiu-se com as bochechas pegando fogo.

- Obrigado.

- Tem interesse em trabalhar como modelo, já que você disse que não é profissional?

-Hãn, bem, na verdade...

- Meu cartão. – ela entregou-lhe um pedaço de papel retangular. – Qualquer coisa, apareça na minha agência.

{...}

-Para tudo!- gritou Tina – a Katherine Stonewood da Ultimate Models assistiu ao desfile e te convidou para ser modelo da agência dela?

Finn tinha certeza de que os olhos da amiga só não estavam mais arregalados porque era impossível alguém de traços asiáticos como ela os abrirem mais.

Kurt era outro que estava em polvorosa:

- A Kate Stonewood é uma das mulheres mais chiques de New York! Os modelos quase saem no tapa para conseguirem entrar no casting da agência dela.

- E isso significa?...- algumas coisas nunca mudam, e aquela lerdeza de Finn para entender algumas coisas de pronto era uma delas.

- Que você seria um idiota se não aceitar a proposta dela. - respondeu Santana, impaciente, se intrometendo na conversa dos amigos.

{...}

Já fazia quase uma semana que Finn tinha desfilado, e a cada dia amadurecia mais a idéia de ir lá na tal Ultimate Models falar com aquela mulher tão badalada.

- O que você acha, Rach?

- De quê ? – ela lia distraída um libreto de um musical da Broadway que estava em cartaz enquanto eles conversavam e tomavam capuccino.

- Desse negócio de ser modelo.

-Rachel deu um gole no café, deixando um pequeno resíduo de espuma sobre seu lábio superior, que Finn limpou carinhosa e intimamente com o polegar.

- Bom... esse nunca foi seu objetivo, você nunca cogitou isso antes.

- Mas eu andei me informando sobre os cachês, é uma grana boa, coisa que eu tô precisando.

Sim, o argumento dele era válido; ela sabia o quanto o namorado estava apertado em termos financeiros. Tinha que bancar a faculdade, pagar o aluguel do apartamento, as contas de água, luz, gás, fora a alimentação e o transporte. E, na verdade, não era só o básico que o preocupava: Rachel sabia que ele sentia-se culpado por não poder levá-la para um passeio melhor ou a um restaurante mais caro, ou aos seus amados e cultuados musicais na Broadway sempre que eles quisessem.

- Amor... vai ficar tudo bem.- ela disse, pegando na sua mão e a segurando com suavidade.- se isso for te ajudar, eu acho que você deve investir, sim. Mal não vai fazer, né , até porque eu sei que as coisas mais bonitas que você tem, em todos os sentidos, são guardadas só para mim.- ela sorriu.

Finn encurtou o espaço que havia entre eles e susurrou :

- A coisa mais bonita que eu tenho na vida é o amor que eu sinto por você. - e a beijou, num beijo com gosto de café, esperança e paixão.

**#K2: Trabalho, facul, tudo ao mesmo tempo agora ! Tanto na minha vida, como na vida do Finchel aqui, nada cai do céu, temos que ir à luta!**


	7. Vertigo

"**Lights go down, it's dark**

**The jungle is your head**

**Can't rule your heart**

**A feeling is so much stronger than**

**A thought**

**Your eyes are wide**

**And though your soul**

**It can't be bought**

**Your mind can wander'' (Vertigo-U2)**

"As luzes se apagam, está escuro/A selva é a sua cabeça/Não pode mandar no seu coração/Um sentimento é muito mais forte que um pensamento

Seus olhos estão abertos/E mesmo que sua alma/Não possa ser comprada

A sua mente pode perder-se" ("Vertigem")

Rachel foi até sua bolsa e pegou seu celular. Mais uma vez, a chamada caiu na caixa de mensagens de Finn.

A vida dos dois estava mudando vertiginosamente, e o tempo juntos ficava cada vez mais curto. Ele, com a faculdade exigindo montes de trabalho e a carreira de modelo; Rachel, com todas as obrigações normais com os estudos também adicionado o fato de que ela e seus colegas estavam montando um musical, que se chamaria "Flashback".

A jovem artista suspirou e pôs de novo o aparelho dentro da bolsa. Sabia que ele estava numa sessão de fotos, mas havia três dias que eles simplesmente não conseguiam se ver, e a garota achava que, pelo menos o som da voz de Finn ela poderia ter o _privilégio_ de ouvir.

Sim, ela se achava tão apaixonada por ele quanto no tempo em que eram os líderes do Glee Club. Muita água tinha rolado pelas suas vidas, mas, como dizia a letra de "Faithfully", "Em todos os sentidos/ Tem sido eu e você".

- Ainda aqui, Rachel ? - perguntou Patrick, surgindo dos bastidores do auditório.

Ela sobressaltou-se:

- Patrick! Eu pensei que estivesse sozinha! Todo mundo já foi.

Ele aproximou-se dela, caminhando rumo ao lado que ela estava no palco.

- Bom, eu tive que ajeitar uns detalhes técnicos ali dentro. Pensei que você tivesse ido com Kurt.

- Não...eu quis ficar mais um pouco para ensaiar mais umas canções e uns passos de balé.- ela informou, séria e esquiva.

- Já tá tarde. Eu posso te dar uma carona, se você quiser.

- Vou de metrô, obrigada.

- Rachel... pode ser perigoso.- ele insistiu.

Rachel sabia quer podia estar bancando a indelicada, mas também sabia aonde Patrick queria chegar com tanta gentileza. Quando ela e Finn estavam brigados, dar uma chancezinha para o colega do curso de Artes Dramáticas não parecia ser mal negócio; mas o Finchel já tinha voltado há tempos, ele, porém, continuava rondando, insistindo, jogando alto para conquistá-la, e isso já estava lhe dando nos nervos:

- Patrick, já estou indo, ok? - ela pegou suas coisas.- Não precisa se incomodar.

Então, sentiu que ele a segurava firme pelo pulso.

- O quê foi ? - ela perguntou, ríspida e alto.

- Queria conversar um pouco contigo. - seu tom de voz era firme e desafiador, indicando que ela não se livraria dele tão facilmente.

Rachel bufou:

- Eu acho que minhas ações já deixam bem claro que não quero conversar com você.

- Você está com medo de mim?- ele debochou.

- Medo? Háháhá. Você é quem devia estar com medo. Meu namorado é bem mais alto e forte que você, e essas características ficam mais acentuadas quando ele fica com ciúmes de mim.

Patrick arqueou uma sobrancelha:

- Então, você tá tentando me intimidar com esse papo de "meu namorado vai quebrar a tua cara"? - ele riu. - Nós somos adultos, querida. Eu só, realmente...queria muito retomar a nossa relação de onde nós paramos antes de você viajar para Ohio nas férias.

- Nossa o quê ? - a garota berrou.

Rachel podia senti-lo segurando-a mais firmemente ainda, sentia o seu perfume e a sua respiração próximos a ela, e não estava à vontade com nada disso.

- Por favor, Patrick... não quero ser rude, mas você já tá incomodando de verdade. Meu namorado é realmente grande, forte, impulsivo e ciumento o bastante para quebrar a sua cara se você não parar de dar em cima de mim.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas, em um segundo, viu Patrick totalmente disposto a avançar sobre qualquer tipo de aviso ou alerta e sentiu os lábios ávidos dele beijando-a com obstinação, enquanto ela trincava os dentes para ele não ter acesso ao interior da sua boca.

- NÃO!- ela gritou e afastou-se dele quando percebeu a mão dele afrouxando ao redor do seu pulso.- Você enlouqueceu?- ela colocou a mão sobre a boca, ainda sentindo a pressão dos lábios dele sobre os seus.

Ele pareceu enxergar seu nível de ousadia e descontrole e tentou acalmá-la:

- Rachel, me desculpe, eu...

- NUNCA MAIS TOQUE EM MIM, ENTENDEU?- ela falou com ira. Rachel tinha a voz carregada de raiva, nojo e revolta, porque nunca alguém tinha feito aquilo com ela.

-Eu...- ele abriu a boca para balbuciar qualquer coisa, que Rachel não ouviu porque já saía correndo do auditório soltando fumaça.

{...}

Rachel estava desnorteada; sentia-se tão mal que acabou pegando um trem no metrô e quase inconscientemente foi parar no apartamento de Finn.

- Rachel?- uma voz masculina ecoou no apartamento assim que ela abriu a porta (porque era a namorada do dono e tinha as chaves,ok?), mas não era a de Finn.

- Noah ? Você não tinha que tocar em nenhum lugar ou coisa parecida?- ela estranhou.

Na verdade, ainda estava se acostumando ao fato de que Puck tinha se mudado há algumas semanas de mala e cuia para New York e estava morando com Finn.

- Finn ainda não chegou?

- Não... s abe, acho que hoje ele tinha um lance lá de sessão de fotos ou algo assim.-ele respondeu voltando-se para seu violão, que estava tocando quando a amiga chegou.

Rachel deixou-se ficar no sofá ouvindo a música de Puck. Sorriu para si mesma ao constatar o quanto gostava dele e o que tinham em comum: além de serem judeus, ambos tinham aquela enorme tenacidade em viverem seus sonhos, ela de ser uma diva dos musicais, ele de se tornar um rockstar.

- Linda canção.- Rachel murmurou.

- Fiz para Beth. Minha filha.- ele disse, olhando enternecido para ela.

{...}

Puck tinha tomado algumas resoluções importantes. Decidira largar a vida mais ou menos que estava levando em Lima e ir morar em New York com Finn; estava disposto a ser responsável, a manter contato pleno com a sua filha, Beth, fruto de sua aventura adolescente com Quinn, e tentar se tornar em um cara como Bruce Springsteen, por exemplo, um dos artistas que ele mais quebra, ele esperava, de uma vez por todas, se apaixonar de segunda vez na sua vida.

{...}

- Você nem imagina o quanto essa garota é especial pra mim, Rachel. Ela é uma princesinha... bonita, mãe tá fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

A garota estremeceu um pouco ao ouvir referências a sua mãe, na verdade, gostava de pensar em Shelby mais como uma amiga com quem tinha laços fortes genéticos do que como "mãe", em todos os sentidos que essa palavra possa ter.

Contudo, ela colocou a mão no ombro de Puck:

- Você vai ser um pai incrível.

Ele sorriu com ternura para Rachel:

- Essa é a coisa mais louca e fascinante que pode acontecer a um pai.

Então, a garota começou a pensar em como Finn se comportaria quando ele fosse pai. Ela nunca tivera mãe, no fim das contas; ele cresceu sem pai. Ambos não tinham essas bases em que se espelhar. Mas, só de imaginar-se carregando um bebê de Finn na barriga, seu humor melhorou e ela esqueceu-se um pouco do incidente que acontecera mais cedo com Patrick.

.Pais de uma linda criança...ninguém ficaria no meio da felicidade menos, era o que ela realmente achava.

**# K2: Gente do céu, capítulo Puckleberry, Rachel sendo beijada por outro cara...eita!Fortes emoções!**


	8. I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonigh

"It's not a hill, it's a mountain

As you start out the climb

Do you believe me, or are you doubting

We're gonna make it all the way to the light

But I know I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight"

(U2-"_I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight")_

"Não é uma colina, é uma montanha

Quando você parte para a escalada

Você acredita em mim ou está duvidando?

Faremos isso por todo o caminho para a luz

Mas eu sei que eu vou ficar louco se eu não enlouquecer esta noite"

Finn e Rachel entraram aos trancos e barrancos no apartamento dele, tropeçando nos móveis enquanto beijavam-se sem parar.

Ele finalmente teve metade do dia de sexta livre e decidiu buscá-la nos ensaios do musical que ela e seus colegas da faculdade estavam tomou um agradável susto, e, depois de jantarem num charmoso restaurante, eles foram matar as saudades um do outro na casa dele.

Puck, que tinha cabado de chegar após ter tocado numa boate, ouviu o barulho dos amigos, mas não na cozinha preparando seu lanche ao perceber que os "pombinhos" iriam se esbaldar.

Entraram no quarto de Finn que estava apenas iluminado pelas luzes que vinham da rua através da janela e pela lua, o que tornava o clima todo mais amoroso e provocativo.

Rachel foi logo tirando a jaqueta e a blusa dele, depois Finn baixou o vestido dela vagarosamente, deliciando-se com a visão do corpo da jovem a sua frente, bela, morena e delicada.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta...- ela sussurrou, beijando o torso nu do rapaz e desabotoando seu cinto.

- Eu espero compensar hoje.- ele disse, puxando-a para mais um beijo ão, seus lábios desgrudaram dos dela e ele falou qualquer coisa no seu ouvido; ela não linda boca correu pelo corpo de Finn, fazendo-o pensar seriamente em voltar a usar a tática do carteiro dos seus tempos de adolescência ao sentir o contato úmido e direto da língua de Rachel na sua ereção.

- Oh...Rach...-gemeu.

Aquelas coisas que ela sabia fazer ciom a boca e a língua levando-o ao paraíso eram do tipo das que mais o deixava fascinado e intrigado com ela: como a menina certinha e perfeccionista se tornava esse furacão de volúpia ele não sabia, mas bem que, com a falta de tempo para se encontrarem, não era de se admirar que ela estivesse louca de tesão no momento em que estavam a sós.

-Espera, honey.- ele parou e seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente quando ele a guindou do chão, segurando-a pelas coxas, encostando-a na parede do quarto e recomeçando a beijá-la como se não houvesse amanhã, suas línguas embaladas naquela coreografia frenética, quase selvagem. Uma mordida no seu pescoço a fez gritar roucamente, a dor e o desejo pulsando nela na mesma medida.

Finn baixou a cabeça e começou a roçar os lábios nos seios dela, sentindo-os enrijecerem ao seu toque, enquanto seus dedos verificavam, embaixo, no seu interior, o quanto ela estava excitada:

- Isso tudo...é por minha causa?- ele indagou ao pé do seu ouvido, baixinho e sexy.

Rachel respondeu, viajando nas ondas de calor que ele estava produzindo no seu corpo:

- Sim...só você me deixa assim.

- Repete.- ele ordenou, sua voz um pouco mais dura, enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam avidamente dentro dela, deslizando, tomando uma atitude irresistível.

Ela segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, olhando-o profundamente:

- Só você.- ela sabia o peso que aquelas palavras decidira não falar sobre o que tinha ocorrido no ensaio em relação a Patrick, mas queria reafirmar sua total fidelidade, de corpo e alma por ele.- Você é o único homem que me faz sentir assim, o único que eu sempre vou amar.

Finn não esperava uma declaração tão veemente, mas não desviou o olhar e sorriu com o canto da boca:

- Pra mim tambéê é a ú.- E beijou-a com sofreguidão, seus dedos encharcando-se na umidade de Rachel, fazendo-a arfar e se contorcer, gemendo seu nome na sua boca.

Rachel gritou de prazer quando Finn conseguiu fazê-la chegar lá, e, sem parar, ele a penetrou ali mesmo, de pé, os dois gemendo alto, juntos ( e não ligando a mínima para o fato de que Puck ouvia tudo lá da sala).Ele foi mais rápido, duro e soltou um agudo som de paixão que preencheu o ar; Rachel via estrelas, em êxtase, e Finn seguiu-a no seu gozo, urrando, sentindo-se o homem mais vitorioso do mundo ao se derramar dentro dela.

- Eu amo você.- ele falou sobre a boca da morena, ainda mantendo-a colada entre seu corpo e a parede, sentindo o suor no rosto de Rachel e seu cheiro misturarem-se aos seus, as respirações de ambos irregulares, os dois impregnados um do outro.

Ela encostou suas testas e eles fecharam os olhos, com os corações batalhando para voltarem ao ritmo normal.

{...}

Rachel acordou, mas deixou-se ficar preguiçosamente na já tinha se levantado, e ela agradeceu aos céus por não ter aula naquela manhã de sábado.

- Surpresa!- disse Finn, entrando no quarto com uma ao lado da namorada e passou-a para ela.

- Hum... o que temos aqui? Café, frutas, waffle com mel, torradas, aveia.- ela lambeu os lábios.- Finn Hudson, você tá de parabéns.

Ele sorriu e beijou seus cabelos:

- Pensei em colocar coisas que você gostasse.E, bem, a gente também gastou muita energia,né?

Rachel riu e pegou o café:

- Mas não precisava ter levantado antes de mim só para fazer isso.

- Não, eu realmente quis que você ficasse dormindo mais um pouco...a montagem do musical deve estar muito ás, como tá o andamento dele?- Finn perguntou, pescando uma torrada da bandeja que estava sobre as pernas de Rachel.

- Bom, nós temos ensaiado muito, trabalhado na trilha sonora, figurino, essas coisas.

- ê quase não comenta comigo sobre esse musical, nem sobre seus colegas...- ele comentou, abocanhando a torrada e não percebendo o incômodo que perpassou o semblante de Rachel.

- Na verdade, não há muito o que comentar.

- E o pessoal, é legal? São tão bons quanto você e o Kurt?

- Por que tanta pergunta sobre isso agora, Finn?- ela se irritou.

Ele olhou-a surpreso:

- Por nada! Eu só queria me inteirar sobre o que você anda fazendo.- ele encolheu os ombros.

- eu não ando fazendo NADA de mais.E você?- ela contra-atacou- o qure VOCÊ anda fazendo nessas sessões de foto com aquelas modelos supermagras e altas que terminam tarde ?

Finn ficou vermelho:

- NADA de mais!- ele repetiu as palavras dela,.

Rachel estva aflita com aquela conversa.Não queria contar para Finn o que acontecera no ensaio, quando Patrick a beijou à força, com medo de alguma intempestiva dele:

- Des...desculpa, meu amor.- ela pediu, tocando no ombro dele com ão, baixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

Havia algo muito errado, e mesmo não podendo ser considerado o cara mais esperto do pedaço, Finn já a conhecia o bastante para sacar quando as coisas não estavam bem com ela:

- Rach, tem alguma coisa acontecendo, e eu quero saber o que é.

Rachel suspirou:

- Finn, eu...Finn, eu não tive culpa.- ela nem sabia por onde começar.

Ele parecia petrificado olhando a garota fixamente.

- Eu tenho um colega na faculdade, o Patrick, que também tá participando do musical.Nós saímos quando eu e você estávamos brigados, eu te contei.- Enfim...- ela pausou, porquê falava muito rápido.- Ele...ele me beijou contra a minha não se conforma com o fato de que nós voltamos, e...

Finn se levantou tremendo de raiva, bufando:

- E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE NADA? Um cara de beija sem o seu consentimento e você não me diz nada, Rachel?, como assim?

Ela ficou encolhida na cama, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de chorar e balbuciar algumas palavras.

- EU VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DESSE DESGRAÇADO!- o rapaz estava transtornado andando pelo quarto, falando muito alto, os olhos esbugalhados.

- Ele me pegou de surpresa!- ela argumentou.- Eu não contei porquê sabia que você ficaria assim!Você não vai agredir ninguém, ok?Eu até disse que você faria isso, mas você não vai lá bater nele, pode até te dar cadeia!

-Você devia ter me dito isso antes.- ele trincou os ão, estreitou os olhos, e perguntou num tom de voz ruim, amargo:

- Ou você gostou disso, no fundo, no fundo?

Ela não acreditava no que estva ouvindo; Finn estva duvidando dela?

- Eu não quis beijá-lo. Não permiti que me à força.- ela sibilou triste e raivosa, tentando controlar o -se da cama e saiu catando suas coisas espalhadas pelo quarto.

A fúria abrandou um pouco em Finn, ao perceber o que tinha feito:

- Rachel, onde você vai? Eu...só...

- Desconfiou de mim.- ela atalhou.- Desconfiou de mim, da mihna palavra, da minha , Finn.- ela despediu-se com rancor, colocando o vestido e as sandálias e saindo do quarto.

{...}

-Vamos lá, Rachel.- pediu Tina.- Você não pode passar o sábado à noite assistindo aos seus boxes completos da Barbra Streisand.

Santana surgiu na sala com um perfume forte, usando sandálias de saltos altíssimos e um microvestido decotado:

- Gostaram?- mas, antes que Tina ou Rachel pudessem articular uma resposta, ela mesma respondeu.- Não importa, porque hoje eu tô me achando muito poderosa.

- Quer saber? Você parece uma mistura de stripper com a Mulher-Gato.- Rachel resmungou.

Tina fechou os olhos, jurando que Santana pularia no pescoço da judia e haveria uma carnificina ali , o que aconteceu surpreendeu a asiática completamente.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, anã de jardim?Vai coocar a coisa mais provocante que você tem, e vem cair na balada comigo pra esquecer sua briga com o Frakenteen. – retrucou a latina.

Os olhos de Rachel aumentaram com um estranho brilho.

- Tina, vem com a gente também, e vamos ligar pro Kurt! Joga essa deprê pra longe, Berry!

E ela decidiu cair na gandaia, como a melhor forma de esquecer da raiva que estava sentindo do seu namorado.

**#K2: Eita, que demorou mas saiu ! A vida tá uma loucura, mas a fic ainda resiste! Muitas emoções no próximo capítulo, reviews, por favor...bjs!**


	9. Staring at the sun

There's an insect in your ear

If you scratch it won't disappear.

It's gonna itch and burn and sting

Do you wanna see what the scratching brings!

Waves that leave me out of reach

Breaking on your back like a beach.

Will we ever live in peace?

'Cause those that can't do often have to

And those that can't do often have to preach

(U2- "Staring at the sun")

"Tem um inseto na sua orelha

Se você o ignorar ele não desaparecerá

Isso vai irritar e queimar e atormentar

Você quer ver o que essa ignorada causa

Ondas que me deixam fora de alcance

Que rompem as suas costas como uma praia

Nós viveremos em paz algum dia?

Pois aqueles que não conseguem frequentemente têm que conseguir

E aqueles que não conseguem frequentemente têm que orar"

("Encarando o sol")

- Vamos pra balada, cara.- disse Puck.- Eu vou tocar num bar legal hoje...você precisa sair dessa fossa.

Finn olhou de esguelha para o amigo, desanimado.

De uma tacada só, descobrira que Rachel tinha lhe omitido que havia sido beijada por um colega da faculdade e brigado com ela.

Puck acabou levando a melhor, e arrastou Finn para o tal bar.O estudante de jornalismo pouco estava se divertindo enquanto observava o rapaz de moicano tocar quando sentiu um toque leve no seu se virou:

- Victoria?

A ruiva bela e alta sorriu:

- Ora, ora. Quanta coincidência te encontrar justo na minha primeira noite em New York!

{...}

Kurt, Tina e Santana e mais uma grande turma formada pelos seus amigos da faculdade estavam liderando a se deixou levar; na verdade, tomou váááááárias doses de todo tipo de bebida que viu pela frente para afogar a mágoa e a raiva que estava sentindo de Finn, então, já não sabia o que estava fazendo direito, no final das contas.

- Aquele não é o Noah?- ela perguntou meio grogue.

- É! Lembrei que ele vinha tocar hoje aqui!- comentou Santana, chapadíssima, já olhando ao redor e flertando com uma garota loira e provocante que lembrava bastante o seu grande amor da escola, Brittany.

- Rachel...não bebeu demais não?- perguntou Patrick, que também tinha vindo com a galera., apontando para a marguerita que a morena segurava.

- Tá me regulando? Não sei quem te chamou, mas sei que quero distânc9ia de você, entendeu?- ela retrucou, dando-lhe as costas e saindo.

"Era só o que me faltava", ela resmungou, distanciando-se do grupo de amigos e emaranhando-se entre as pessoas que dançavam ao som de uma canção dos Rolling Stones que Puck cantava e tocava.

"Acho que bebi ."

Ela estancou, de repente.

Nada ocorreu à mente embriagada de Rachel, pois ela não acreditava no que via."Será que eu bebi tanto assim?", ela se perguntava, caminhando em direção ao que a estva deixando tão confusa.

Victoria segurava uma taça e ria alto, jogava seu cabelo flamejante sedutoramente, inclinava-se para Finn, que gesticulava bastante enquanto tomava cerveja.

- FINN?- a voz de Rachel soou cheia de incredulidade ,a garota olhando para Victoria, louca da vida.- Pode me explicar o quê ELA tá fazendo aqui?

O garoto parou instataneamente o que estava falando, tentando assimilar o fato de vê-la ali:

-Ela...anh...e VOCÊ? O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

- Me responda primeiro!- ela se esganiçou.- A gente não pode ter uma briga que você cai logo na gandaia e com essa oferecida aí, ainda por cima!

- Quem é a "oferecida aí", sua baixinha irritante?- revidou Victoria, que também já tinha muito álcool correndo nas veias.- Eu passei muito tempo na faculdade em Ohio ouvindo o Finn repetir o mantra "não posso sair com ninguém porquê ainda estou com a minha namoradinha da escola".Vai se catar, Rachel Berry! Você não o merece!

Os olhos de Rachel tinham um brilho estranho... _assassino_, praticamente:

- Você não sabe com quem se meteu, sua ordinária. – Rachel falou entredentes antes de pular em cima de Victoria.

As duas se engalfinharam e começaram a se estapear, rolando pelo chão; a ruiva arranhava qualquer pedaço de pele da morena ao seu alcance, enquanto Rachel puxava seus cabelos. Elas se xingavam e trocavam acusações do tipo "você não é boa o bastante para ficar com ele", "eu vou te fazer engolir tudo o que disse de mim" e, obviamente, "eu te odeio!"

Rapidamente, uma roda se formou em torno delas; Puck parou de tocar e correu para acudir, puxando Victoria de um lado e Finn pegando Rachel de outro.

- ME SOLTA!- elas berravam, enfurecidas, dispostas a protagonizar mais um round de vale-tudo ali no bar:

- Já chega!- Finn sobrepôs-se acima do histerismo delas. – Puck, por favor, coloca a Vicky num táxi e a despacha pra casa.E Rachel...

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ!- ela rosnou.

Kurt chegou perto do irmão e disse:

- Deixa que eu trato de amansar a fera.

{...}

Puck, a muito custo, conseguiu botar a ex-colega de faculdade de Finn num táxi e fazê-la ir para casa.

Balançando a cabeça ao lembrar do barraco armado por ela e Rachel no bar onde estava fazendo seu show, ele foi caminhando aleatoriamente, até quase num pequeno restaurante que encontrou aberto, e acabou encostando-se lá para comer alguma coisa.

O lugar era bem simples e até, meio "caído", por assim ém dele, apenas um bêbado num canto soltando impropérios ao vento e dois travestis em fim de carreira ocupavam as nunca tinha pensado tão seriamente em como o destino pode nos pregar peças como no momento em que viu a porta daquele birosca se abrir e uma moça loira tinha traços delicados, aristocráticos, e um jeito meio metido e distante de se portar.E era linda.E ele a conhecia muito bem.

-Quinn?

A garota olhou-o profundamente .Levou um segundo de reconhecimento para balbuciar:

- Puck?

- O quê você ta fazendo aqui?- eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, perturbados com aquela brincadeira do destino.

{...}

- Mas, hein?-Rachel franziu a testa, aceitando a xícara de café que Kurt lhe oferecia Estava com uma ressaca braba, com dor de cabeça e gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva na boca.

- Verdade. Ela tá aí ao pé da porta.

- Tá...manda ele entrar.

Finn estava com a cara amassada, tanto pela péssima noite dormida como pela ressaca que também estava entrou no quarto, achou que Rachel parecia uma menina assustada sentada na cama com os joelhos dobrados contra o peito enquanto tomava café.Ela levantou os olhos castanhos para ele de forma hesitante:

- Oi .- cumprimentou num fiapo de voz.

- Oi.- ele respondeu, sentando-se na beira da cama.

Ficaram se olhando em silêncio por longos segundos, até que a judia tomou a palavra:

- Ontem à noite...foi horrível.

Ele comprimiu os lábios e emendou:

- Eu sei.

Rachel suspirou:

- Eu estou profundamente envergonhada. E chateada. Mas... o que ela falou...

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre você ser apaixonado pela sua "namoradinha da escola". – Então, baixou a cabeça e perguntou quase num sussurro, a voz vacilando mais ainda. – É verdade?

- O que você acha? Eu estou com você desde os vim para New York por você. Eu até dormi ao pé desta porta por você.Isso não quer dizer alguma coisa?

Pequenas e tímidas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela, e ele as enxugou com o polegar:

- Eu gosto tanto, tanto de você... Por mais difíceis que as coisas fiquem, eu...te .

- Eu também te amo, Finn. – ela retorquiu, encostanto com leveza seus lábios sobre os dele.- Vem, vamos deitar juntos.

O rapaz sorriu. Retirou os sapatos, a calça jeans e a blusa, ficando apenas de underwear e boxers:

- Com certeza. – Ele concordou, deitando-se ao seu lado e encaixando-se nela.

Finn sentiu a paz entrar nele por todos os poros ao aspirar o cheiro bom que o cabelo de Rachel sempre o corpo junto ao dela e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteira.

- Rach...-ela sentiu a voz cálida dele seu seu ouvido.- Me desculpa pelo que eu falei sobre você ter gostado de beijar aquele nunca quis te ofender.

Ela soltou um suspiro:

- Me desculpa pelo papelão de ontem...é que aquele garota é tão bonita, perfeita, e se joga tanto para cima de você, e eu também sou tão insegura e estava tão bêbada...

Finn riu:

- Antes, você era a bêbada , é a bêbada brigona.

Ela riu também, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele:

- Definitivamente, não quero mais beber quando estivermos brigados.


	10. Ultraviolet  Light my way

"I remember when we could sleep on stones  
>Now we lie together in whispers and moans<br>When I was all messed up and I heard opera in my head  
>Your love was a light bulb hanging over my bed<br>Baby, baby, baby, light my way  
>Oh, come on, baby, baby, baby, light my way"<p>

(Ultraviolet- Light my way- U2)

"Eu me lembro quando nós podíamos dormir sobre pedras  
>Agora nós deitamos juntos em sussurros e gemidos<br>Quando estava completamente confuso e ouvi ópera na cabeça  
>Seu amor foi como uma lâmpada em cima da minha cama<br>Amor, amor, amor ilumine meu caminho  
>Oh, venha, amor, amor, amor, ilumine meu caminho"<p>

A vida em New York deslumbrava, enlouquecia e passava muito já estava formada em Estilismo e trabalhava com um grande costureiro nova-iorquino; Kurt e Rachel também já tinham acabado a faculdade de Artes Dramáticas: ele estava trabalhando em produções de musicais, e ela buscava furiosamente seu espaço para brilhar sob os holofotes da estava gravando seu primeiro álbum sob um selo independente, e Quinn trabalhava num museu.

Finn e Santana eram os únicos que ainda estavam na faculdade, mas, no último já tinham bons estágios, ela, num escritório de advocacia, ele, numa revista musical.

Era hora de tomar grandes decisões e fazer grandes conquistas, Finn refletia enquanto Rachel provava seu café com mais agitação que o normal.

- O que você tem?- ele indagou.

- Mary Jane.- foi o que ela respondeu., folheando um gibi do Homem-Aranha, o que chamou logo a atenção do seu namorado.

Então, Finn sorriu, adivinhando o que ela queria dizer:

- Você vai tentar o papel da Mary Jane em "Turn of the Dark" ? Que incrível! - Finn quase gritou, sobressaltado.

- Você acha que eu posso pegar este papel, Finn? Eu e ela somos parecidas, sabe, nós ambicionamos a Broadway, ela tem também este sonho desde criança e...

-VOCÊ É PERFEITA, RACHEL.- Ele interrompeu-a, porquê sabia que a tagarelice da namorada poderia ir suspirou fundo. Estava muito animado com a expectativa de que ela pudesse pegar o papel da sua primeira protagonista, mas precisava dizer algo para ela.

Rachel percebeu logo o semblante dele diferente:

- O que foi?

- Eu vou precisar viajar.

Ela recostou-se na cadeira, numa postura defensiva:

- Por causa da revista?- o tom de voz de Rachel era controlado e baixo.

- Não...um trabalho como Paris.

Rachel arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzou as pernas, pegou sua xí dissesse que estava gostando, que, em algum momento que fosse, já tinha gostado daquele trabalho dele, estaria , ele era bonito, tinha um corpo bacana, bem torneado, era charmoso...resultado: não faltavam trabalhos, fossem desfiles ou propagandas de marcas famosas.O que mais a incomodava, de verdade, era o fato de que ele tinha como "companheiras de trabalhos", modelos belíssimas, fashions, altas e totalmente atiradas para cima dele.

- O que você acha?- Finn perguntou hesitantemente.

- Bom, eu não tenho "o que achar". É o seu trabalho, sua vida...eu só posso te apoiar, como eu sempre fiz.

Finn estendeu sua mão e encaixou-a na dele, num movimento que ele sempre gostava de repetir para sentir-se unido a Rachel:

- Eu sei o quanto você tem ressalvas em relação a isso.- e ele parou momentaneamente para apreciar o uso de "ressalvas" ( nada que anos de faculdade de Jornalismo não pudessem ensiná-lo, certo?).- Mas, eu te prometo que este vai ser meu último trabalho.

- O último? Por quê?

Ele não respondeu, olhos dela arderam numa estranha chama, mas não adiantou persuadi-lo a falar, porque Finn não lhe adiantou mais nada.

{...}

Rachel olhou para ele durante um vago minuto, e, mesmo tendo sido num instante tão rápido, era impossível não perceber que ela era toda emoção.

Ela estava no meio do palco com uma peruca vermelha que a deixava extremamente sexy, na opinião mais do que sincera do seu namorado, cantando e atuando como a namorada de Peter Parker no musical "Turn of the Dark", mostrando para si mesma e para quem quisesse ver que ela tinha nascido para brilhar.

- Você é a Mary Jane mais linda que eu já vi na vida.- Finn disse com seu sorriso torto e bobo estampado nos lábios entregando a Rachel um buquê de rosas vermelhas ao fim da peça.A judia sorriu e beijou-o apaixonadamente, feliz da vida.

- Será que nós podemos conhecer a nova estrela do nosso musical?

Rachel e Finn pararam o beijo abruptamente e ficaram boquiabertos, estáticos.

Os autores do musical "Turn of the Dark" estavam lá para prestigiá-la.

- OH, MEU DEUS...Bono e The Edge? - Finn balbuciou.

O vocalista e o guitarrista do U2 entreolharam-se cumplicemente e adentraram o camarim, usava um de seus conhecidíssimos óculos estilosos e coloridos (o dessa noite tinha lentes azuis), enquanto The Edge estava com a sua inseparável touca e o seu par de All Stars pretos.

- Prazer. - eles cumprimentaram Rachel e Finn gentilmente. O garoto não parava de piscar, completamente atônito por não saber como agir diante das duas lendas do rock que estavam ali, diante dele, mas Rachel logo se recompôs e exibiu o seu melhor sorriso.

- Você é linda! E canta muito, muito bem, com a alma, com sentimento, intensidade.-Bono exclamou, simpático.- Sabe quem você me lembra? Barbra Streisand.- confessou o cantor.

E Rachel foi às nuvens.

{...}

Após o espetáculo, os amigos de Rachel fizeram uma festinha particular em seu apartamento para comemorar o sucesso da garota no musical do Homem-Aranha. Finn aproveitou para entregar os presentes que havia trazido de Paris ( e Kurt quase entrou em transe ao ver que o irmão trouxera tudo o que ele tinha pedido).

Tudo estava muito agradá e Quinn tinham se reencontrado por acaso pela noite de New York e estavam novamente juntos, quase casados, indo visitar Beth com frequê também estava lá com sua nova namorada (e era justamente a garota com quem ela estava paquerando no bar no dia que Rachel brigou com Victoria). Kurt havia reatado com Blaine, que estava passando um tempo na cidade, e Tina estava ficando com um modelo.

- Que tal se a gente desse uma escapada?- Finn ronronou no ouvido de Rachel, mordiscando sua orelha levemente.

- Hummmm...mas tá tão bom aqui.- a artista já tinham tomado umas boas taças de vinho, e encontravam-se confortavelmente aconchegados juntinhos no sofá enquanto os outros casais estavam espalhados pelos outros cômodos da casa.

- Ah, por favor.- E Finn puxou seus lábios para um beijo doce e cálido.- tem algo que a gente realmente precisa fazer nesta noite.

Rachel sorriu e falou "ok, então", mesmo ainda com uma preguicinha básica.

Ela pensava que eles simplesmente iriam para o apartamento dele, mas, quando Finn chamou um táxi ao invés de eles pegarem o costumeiro metrô, ela estranhou:

- Para onde nós vamos?

- Surpresa.- ele respondeu, enigmático.

Rachel ficou impaciente, mas não adiantou choramingar, reclamar, fazer chantagem: Finn permaneceu mudo e indiferente aos seus apelos a viagem toda.

Então, eles pararam em frente a um prédio completamente desconhecido por ela. Eles salataram do táxi, e Finn parecia bastante familiarizado com o local, pois eles entraram sem serem um elevador e pararam no décimo pegou as chaves do número 1005, abriu a porta e deu passagem para ela entrar.

- O que significa isso?- Rachel indagou.- Você me tira quase de madrugada de casa, me traz para um apartamento vazio...

A judia, de repente, pareceu engolir suas muda, a boca semiaberta, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas rapidamente.

Finn percebeu que ela finalmente estava vendo onde ele queria chegar:

- Você gostou? É seu. É nosso.

Rachel tremia, lágrimas rolavam pelas maçãs do seu rosto, ela só conseguia balbuciar:

- Esse apartamento é nosso, Finn?

Ele deu seu melhor sorriso torto e charmoso, os olhos começando a marejar também:

- Sim!

Ela pulou nos seus braços e Finn apanhou-a no ar, girando a garota, os dois chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo de pura felicidade.

- Meu amor, é lindo!- ela exclamava alguns minutos depois, conferindo os banheiros, os quartos, a sala toda, a cozinha.

Chegando na varanda, ela olhou para o céu daquela noite completamente estrelada e iluminada pelas luzes da cidade que nunca dormia e sorriu.

- Esta é uma das melhores vistas de New York.- ele informou.

- Finn...como...- ela tentava ainda recuperar suas palavras.- Esse apartamento...não é muito caro?

- Eu comprei com o dinheiro do meu trabalho de modelo.- Ele atalhou.- Por que você acha que eu topei esse negócio de tirar fotos e desfilar por tanto tempo?

- Bom, eu sabia que era só por causa do dinheiro.

- No início, foi só para me , depois, os cachês foram aumentando, e eu pensei: tá na hora de juntar uma grana para comprar um lugar melhor para viver, digno da ê sabe que eu sempre fui bom de juntar dinheiro.E aqui está, a nossa casa: eu acabei de pagar com a viagem que eu fiz para Paris.

Rachel olhava absorta e maravilhada para ele, aquele homem que ela amava tanto e que não parava de deixá-la orgulhosa.

- Mas as surpresas ainda não acabaram, srta. Rachel Berry.

Ele pegou suas mãos e suspirou, ela sabia, então, que ele tinha algo muito importante para lhe dizer:

- Eu te amo tanto. Amo de uma forma que eu acho que quase ninguém no mundo tem uma sorte tão grande amar alguém como eu te amo, tanto, e por tanto tempo...eu te amo e te admiro, Rachel. Você sempre foi linda, talentosa, focada, ê sempre me faz querer ser melhor a cada dia, e sempre acreditou em mim, até quando eu mesmo perco as esperanças na minha capacidade.

Rachel apenas chorava, extremamente emocionada.

Finn soltou as suas mãos e retirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso de trás da calça.

- Este é o presente que eu trouxe de Paris para você.

O coração de Rachel bateu forte em antecipação quando ele a abriu:

- Quer casar comigo, Rachel?- a voz de Finn soou quente, rouca e apaixonada.

Os olhos da garota ficaram enevoados de lágrimas de emoçã, nas mãs de Finn, um lindo anel de brilhante reluzia para ela.

- Quero! Quero muito!

Finn ajoelhou-se e pôs o anel no seu abaixou-se até encostar seu rosto no dele, as suas lágrimas e sorrisos fundindo-se em um só beijo de amor, paz e esperança debaixo do céu luminoso na varanda da nova casa deles.

**#K2: Acho que essa foi a coisa mais fluff até agora nesta fic! Gente, desculpa a quem acompanha a história pela demora de postagem ( sabe como é, trabalho, facul...).Este é o penúltimo capítulo, e foi um dos que eu mais esperei para escrever, porque, tipo, EU TINHA que colocar a Rachel no "Turn of the dark" e fazê-la conhecer o Bono e o The Edge, né? ( Também , a fic tem a trilha sonora do U2, tá na cara que eu não ia deixar de passar essa...bjus!)**


	11. Beautiful Day

See the world in green and blue

See China right in front of you

See the canyons broken by cloud

See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out

See the Bedouin fires at night

See the oil fields at first light

And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth

After the flood all the colors came out

("Beautiful day"- U2)

"Veja o mundo em verde e azul

Veja a China bem na sua frente

Veja os canyons rasgados por nuvens

Veja o cardume de atum limpando o mar

Veja as fogueiras beduínas à noite

Veja os campos de petróleo à primeira luz e,

Veja o pássaro com um ramo no bico

Depois da enchente todas cores apareceram"

A notícia do casamento Finchel não chegou a pegar ninguém de surpresa, diga-se a pais e os amigos a receberam com alegria e entusiasmo, mas, de longe, quem mais se empolgou foi ão do noivo e melhor amigo da noiva, foi só ouvir "casamento" que ele já tinha corrido para pegar um bloco e anotar todas as ideias que começaram a fervilhar na sua cabeça:

- Vocês podem se casar num parque ou...

- Nós vamos nos casar em Lima.- Finn e Rachel informaram.

- Mas, como assim? Vocês vivem há tempos em New York!

- Mas Lima é a nossa cidade nascemos, crescemos, nos conhecemos...

- Ok, entãês só vão dificultar um pouco mais o meu trabalho, mas não é nada que eu não possa fazer pelos dois.

E a tarefa de organizar um casamento não era nada fácil mesmo! Finn e Rachel podiam dizer que, se não fosse Kurt e sua paixão por festas e o fato de serem pessoas tão queridas por ele, eles teriam tido uma estafa com tanta coisa para darem conta.

Mas, no final das contas, as coisas acabaram se encaixando, se encaminhando... Tina desenhou o vestido de Rachel e das damas ( que seriam ela, Brittany, Mercedes, Santana e Quinn). O smoking de Finn ficara a cargo de Kurt, também. A banda que tocaria no casamento era de responsabilidade de Puck, e o padrinho dos noivos seria o professor Will Schuester.

Não chegou a haver discussão, mas os noivos optaram por um casamento celebrado por um padre e um rabino, porque ele era católico e ela, judia.

O local da cerimônia fora escolha (óbvio) de Kurt: já que os queridos pombinhos tinham decidido voltarem a Ohio para seu enlace, ele teve que fazer algumas "adaptações" ao que pensara primeiramente, mas a ideia de um casamento ao ar livre ainda estava valendo, então, uma imensa tenda à beira de um lago tinha sido armada para a cerimônia e a recepçã cores da decoração tinham toques de dourado e salmão, nada muito enfeitado ou rebuscado, para combinar com a luminosidade difusa do pôr-do-sol.

- Kurt é um gênio. E um amor.- suspirou Rachel, olhando ao redor. Faltava menos de vinte e quatro horas para o casamento, e ela e Finn estavam aproveitando os últimos momentos juntos antes do casório, já que Puck, Mike, Sam e Artie prometeram levá-lo para uma despedida de solteiro, o mesmo já prometido por Santana e o restante das meninas para Rachel.

- Não acredito que estamos tão próximos de fazer isso.- sorriu o rapaz, puxando-a para si e agarrando sua cintura.

- Hum, por quê? Ainda dá tempo de mudar de ideia...- ela fez beicinho.

- Mudar de ideia? Depois de todos os planos que eu já fiz para a nosa lua-de-mel? Nunca!

- O que você andou pensando para a nossa lua-de-mel, hein?- Rachel sorriu, enlaçando os braços em torno do pescoço do noivo.

- Na hora dela você vai saber...mas eu posso te dar uma prévia ali, nos bastidores...- ele roçou maliciosamente seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteira.

Finn e Rachel correram para detrás de uma pilha de caixas, véus e cadeiras que ainda não haviam sido arrumados na tenda e começaram o maior amasso, aproveitando que ninguém estava por perto.

- Amor...- ela gemeu na sua boca, enquanto ele brincava com seus dedos já totalmente treinados em levá-la à loucura embaixo do seu vestido.

- Você me deixa louco, Rach.- ele suspirou mordiscando seu pescoço.

Ao longe, Santana e Puck entreolhavam-se divertidos com a cena dos dois que _achavam_ que estavam escondidos:

- Bom, desse jeito não acho que eles vão se divertir numa despedida de solteiro!

- Nem eu!

{...}

- Amar o impossíás, quem disse que existe impossível com amor em jogo? Quem disse que é a sociedade, seus colegas de escola, seus pais, amigos ou quem quer que seja que sabe quem é a pessoa certa para você? O amor acontece quando você sorri e a outra pessoa apanha seu sorriso no ar para retribui-lo. O amor é aquela maravilhosa e também dolorosa confusão de sentimentos, de química, gostos e sons. Amor é quando se deseja para alguém um bem que você acha que nem mesmo você mereça. Não existe amor impossível, não existe impossibilidade de amar. Finn e Rachel são uma grande prova de que viver e lutar pelo seu amor vale à pena, mesmo que digam que não, mesmo que toda a razão vá contra, mesmo que as dificuldades sejam mais numerosas que as facilidades. Eles verdadeiramente se amam.E são felizes em transformar todas as impossibilidades de amar em alicerce para dar mais segurança ainda ao seu amor.

Ao final das palavras do professor Schuester não havia pessoa na tenda do casamento que não estivesse chorando.

Finn e Rachel, sentados lado a lado, entrelaçaram seus dedos e sorriram amorosamente um para o outro, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas de felicidade, seus amigos e parentes ao seu redor, sorrindo, abraçando-se, todos em perfeita comunhão.

- Ok, chega de choro, meu povo!- gritou Puck assumindo o microfone, ele mesmo enxugando freneticamente os olhos para pararem de lacrimejar.- Hoje é dia de festa!

Então, para a dança dos noivos, a banda começou a tocar a inconfundível introdução de "Faithfully", do Jorney, marca registrada do Finchel, mas, desta vez, cantada por todos seus amigos dos tempos do coral, uma surpresa que os deixou completamente emocionados enquanto pareciam flutuar no salão.

A festa adentrou a madrugada, todos dançaram, cantaram, comeram, beberam e se divertiram muito. Foi um casamento dos sonhos.

{...}

O sol estava ameno para aquela tarde em Manhattan, de modo que Finn e Rachel preferiram ficar um pouco mais preguiçosamente estirados na manta que haviam estendido sobre a grama do Central Park.

Parecia meio bobo aquilo, ficarem deitados numa tarde de final-de-semana no parque, mas o tempo dos dois era tão corrido! Ela era uma estrela em ascenção da Broadway, estrelava musicais com cada vez mais prestígio de público e crítica, ele trabalhava para uma revista, cobria shows, entrevistava bandas e artistas, então, cada tempinho juntos, até fazendo a coisa mais banal, valia muito.

- Eu queria passar o resto do dia aqui...-ele segredou baixinho, enquanto sentia o doce e gostoso cheiro de Rachel bem perto de si.

- Eu também.- ela respondeu, ficando sobre ele.- Eu poderia passar o resto do dia aqui apenas contando cada sarda do seu rosto.- revelou Rachel, beijando os lábios do rapaz.

Finn sorriu ao contato dos lábios macios da sua esposa sobre os seus, a sensação maravilhosa de beijá-la daquela forma lânguida e suave aquecendo seu corpo todo.

- Finn...você tá muito animadinho...estamos em local público...-gruniu Rachel, incapaz, contudo, de não se deliciar com a maravilhosa dureza do seu marido contra o seu centro.

- Talvez esse negócio de ficar o resto do dia no parque não seja lá tão boa ideia assim.- ele falou rouco de desejo.

- Vamos pra _nossa_ casa.- Rachel sorriu.- Meu maridinho insaciável...

- Vamos, minha mulher simplesmente...- e ele parou para analisá-la de costas, de um ângulo que ele particularmente adorava.- Incrível.

Então, Rachel se virou, apanhando o resto das coisas deles que estavam espalhadas pela grama do parque, ficou nas pontas dos pés e disse, aquilo saindo tão natural e verdadeiro quanto sorrir:

- Eu te amo, Finn.

Ele sorriu e respondeu, sem pestanejar:

- Eu te amo, Rachel.

Fim

**#K2: Gente, último capítulo! Awnnnnnn...obrigada por todas as reviews. Obrigada pelo apoio, pelas leituras, pelo carinho! Beijos!**


End file.
